gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
RONDO
RONDO is the fifth ending theme of the GeGeGe no Kitarō 2018 anime beginning from episode #50. It is performed by BUCK-TICK. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics (TV Version) |-|Japanese= 君は夢 僕の夢 夢の中で 夢見てる いつまでも このままでいましょう 幽か君が 滲む Don't you cry あなたは何処から来たの？ 仮面舞踏 顔の無い 顔が笑う ふふふ 夢に夢に夢に彷徨い くるくると廻る 誰も踊る踊る 愛を探して RONDO 廻れよ廻れ 夢夢 |-|Romaji= Kimi wa yume boku no yume Yume no naka de yume miteru Itsumademo konomamade imashō Kasuka kimi ga nijimu Don't you cry Anata wa doko kara kitano? Kamen butō Kao no nai kao ga warau Fu fu fu Yume ni yume ni yume ni samayoi Kurukuru to mawaru Dare mo odoru odoru Ai wo sagashite RONDO Mawareyo maware yume yume |-|English= You are a dream My dream I'm dreaming in a dream Let's stay like this forever You blur and begin to fade Don't you cry Where did you come from? A masquerade Faceless faces laugh Hee-hee-hee In dreams, in dreams Lost in dreams Twirling around Everyone dancing, dancing Looking for love RONDO spin, spin Dream, dream Video (TV Version) Lyrics (Full Version) |-|Japanese= 夢に　夢に　夢に彷徨い　くるくると廻る 誰も踊る　踊る　愛を探して　RONDO踊り続ける 君は夢　僕の夢　夢の中で夢見ている 何も知らない　知らなくていい　君は誰？ 僕は夢　君の夢　夢の中で夢見ている いつまでも　このままでいましょう　幽か君が滲む Don't you cry　あなたはどこから来たの？ 不思議ね　何処へ行くの？ どれくらい　踊り続ければいいの？ 仮面舞踏　顔の無い顔が笑う　ふふふ 夢に　夢に　夢に彷徨い　くるくると廻る 誰も踊る　踊る　愛を探して　RONDO踊り続ける 君は夢　僕の夢　夢の中で夢見ている いつからかどこからか誰かは　もうわからない 猫は夢　夢心地　僕の膝で夢見ている いつまでも　このままでいましょう　幽かに震えている Don't you cry　あなたは鏡の奥で 不思議ね　手招いている どれくらい　踊り続けたらいいの？ 仮面舞踏　顔の無い顔が笑う　ふふふ 夢に　夢に　夢に彷徨い　くるくると廻る 誰も踊る　踊る　愛を探して　RONDO踊り続ける 夢に　夢に　夢に彷徨い　くるくると廻る 誰も踊る　踊る　愛を探して　RONDO踊り続ける 夢に　夢に　夢に彷徨い　くるくると廻る 誰も踊る　踊る　愛を探して　RONDO踊り続ける 夢に　夢に　くるくると廻る 踊る　踊る　RONDO踊り続ける RONDO踊り続ける RONDO廻れよ廻れ　夢夢 |-|Romaji= Yume ni yume ni yume ni samayoi kurukuru to mawaru Dare mo odoru odoru ai wo sagashite RONDO odoritsuzukeru Kimi wa yume boku no yume yume no naka de yume miteiru Nani mo shiranai shiranakute ii kimi wa dare? Boku wa yume kimi no yume yume no naka de yume miteiru Itsumademo kono mama de imashou kasuka kimi ga nijimu Don't you cry anata wa doko kara kita no? Fushigi ne doko e yuku no? Dore kurai odoritsuzukereba ii no? Kamen butou kao no nai kao ga warau fufufu Yume ni yume ni yume ni samayoi kurukuru to mawaru Dare mo odoru odoru ai wo sagashite RONDO odoritsuzukeru Kimi wa yume boku no yume yume no naka de yume miteiru Itsu kara ka doko kara ka dareka wa mou wakaranai Neko wa yume yume kokochi boku no hiza de yume miteiru Itsumademo kono mama de imashou kasuka ni furueteiru Don't you cry anata wa kagami no oku de Fushigi ne te maneiteiru Dore kurai odoritsuzuketara ii no? Kamen butou kao no nai kao ga warau fufufu Yume ni yume ni yume ni samayoi kurukuru to mawaru Dare mo odoru odoru ai wo sagashite RONDO odoritsuzukeru Yume ni yume ni yume ni samayoi kurukuru to mawaru Dare mo odoru odoru ai wo sagashite RONDO odoritsuzukeru Yume ni yume ni yume ni samayoi kurukuru to mawaru Dare mo odoru odoru ai wo sagashite RONDO odoritsuzukeru Yume ni yume ni kurukuru to mawaru Odoru odoru RONDO odoritsuzukeru RONDO odoritsuzukeru RONDO maware yo maware yume yume |-|English= In a dream, in a dream, wandering lost in a dream Turning and turning spinning round How we all dance away, dance away, seeking after love we stay Turn in the Rondo dancing on and on You are a dream, oh You are my dream, oh A dream I dream of here within my dreaming And I know nothing Knowing nothing is just fine with me Oh who could you be? I am a dream, oh I am your dream, oh A dream you dream of here within your dreaming Oh let us stay like this together here forevermore So ghostly and pale you fade and blur Don't you cry, oh wherever could you have come to me from? A mystery - wherever will you go? Ah how much time, oh how much longer should I keep dancing on? A masquerade ballroom, the faces without faces start to laugh Fu fu fu In a dream, in a dream, wandering lost in a dream Turning and turning spinning round How we all dance away, dance away, seeking after love we stay Turn in the Rondo dancing on and on You are a dream, oh You are my dream, oh A dream I dream of here within my dreaming Whenever from, wherever from, oh who is this someone I don't know anymore The cat is dreaming Feels like she's dreaming Curled up upon my lap, she lies there dreaming Oh let us stay like this together here forevermore So light and so soft I feel her purr Don't you cry, oh how you stand deep in the looking glass A mystery - you're beckoning to me Ah how much time, oh how much longer must I dance on and on? A masquerade ballroom, the faces without faces start to laugh Fu fu fu In a dream, in a dream, wandering lost in a dream Turning and turning spinning round How we all dance away, dance away, seeking after love we stay Turn in the Rondo dancing on and on In a dream, in a dream, wandering lost in a dream Turning and turning spinning round How we all dance away, dance away, seeking after love we stay Turn in the Rondo dancing on and on In a dream, in a dream, wandering lost in a dream Turning and turning spinning round How we all dance away, dance away, seeking after love we stay Turn in the Rondo dancing on and on In a dream, in a dream Turning and turning spinning round Dance away, dance away Turn in the Rondo dancing on and on Turn in the Rondo dancing on and on Turning and turning in the Rondo in a dream, a dream Video (Full Version) Music Video (Youtube Version) Gallery Navigation pt-br:RONDOvi:RONDO Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs